<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>the tomato in the mirror by etoilette</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25779919">the tomato in the mirror</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/etoilette/pseuds/etoilette'>etoilette</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>AU-gust 2020 [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Persona 5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Childhood Friends, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Marriage, Twins</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:40:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,657</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25779919</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/etoilette/pseuds/etoilette</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ren finds himself jealously hoarding his time with Goro, happy that of all the people that Goro met through Akira, Ren is still the one who Goro wants to play with. His friendship with Goro is the one thing that he doesn’t need to share with Akira, and finally, he can live his life without wondering whether someone is looking at him and seeing his brother in his face.</p><p>OR</p><p>A new boy moves in next door to the Kurusu family, and Akira and Ren are immediately intrigued. It's just too bad for Ren and Goro that Akira doesn't like it when he feels left out.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akechi Goro/Amamiya Ren, Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist, Amamiya Ren &amp; Kurusu Akira</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>AU-gust 2020 [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1860436</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>59</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>the tomato in the mirror</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for Day #7 of AU-gust: Childhood Friends AU.<br/>I was going to introduce a present-day teen version of them but that might be for later, after August. I didn't have time today. I've been pushing it later and later lol...I hope to get back into posting fics at around 6:00-8:00 PST.<br/>I don't like NTR but somehow this got out of hand. It wasn't really supposed to be so serious. I meant for it to be funnier and cuter.</p><p>Additional TW: Animal abuse (ants), emotional manipulation (a little)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“There’s a big car in front of the house next door,” Akira says during dinner one day, in between mouthfuls of curry omurice. “There were men in blue suits carrying boxes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Kurusu family - Ren, Akira, and their parents - all pause. Ren stops pushing his curry omurice around his plate and tilts his head at his older twin brother. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Doesn’t that mean someone has moved in?” Ren asks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Akira shrugs, his cheeks moving as he chews on a mouthful of rice and egg. Ever since their mom grounded Akira for a week when they were in kindergarten for yelling about his day with his mouth full, essentially spraying the entire table with half-chewed scraps of nikujaga, he has had impeccable table manners in contrast to his usual rough-and-tumble attitude.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, this is exciting,” Mom says. She takes a sip of tea and smiles at Akira. “How smart of you to have noticed, my little detective.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Akira scrunches up his nose and sticks his tongue out, though he quickly pulls it back when Mom gives him one of her stern Looks. Ren frowns. “I was the one who figured out someone is moving in.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dad chuckles and ruffles Ren’s hair. “You two can be detectives together.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t want to be a detective!” Akira shouts before Ren can say he doesn’t want to work with Akira at all. “They’re stupid and dumb and boring. I want to be a superhero.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Superheroes aren’t real,” Ren points out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Akira glares at him and Ren winces in pain when he feels a sharp kick against his shin. He tries to kick back but Mom sticks her leg out and pushes it against Ren’s before he can move. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do not fight while we’re eating,” Mom says sternly. “Honestly, you two. I would have thought you two would be better friends considering you’re twins. I’ve always wanted a twin as a child. You should count your stars at being able to share your childhood with someone just like you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mom probably wants a twin because she’s never had to share a room with Akira, Ren thinks as he looks down at his plate again. He’s always wished in his heart of hearts that Akira had never been born. That he was an only child. He would rather share his childhood with no one if the alternative was spending the rest of his life having to put up with Akira.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The next day, while Ren is doing his daily chore of watering Mom’s plants in the front yard, he can’t help but peek his head out from the gate, his gaze focused on the house next door. They must have finished moving because he doesn’t see any trucks or men in blue suits. Instead, he sees a boy around his age, crouched on the ground with a magnifying glass and a little notebook. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Curious, Ren sets down the hose and walks over to him. He’s never seen the boy before in the neighborhood and it’s not as if there are any interesting fossils in the middle of Tokyo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you looking at?” he asks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The boy gasps and falls backwards, landing on his butt as he looks up at Ren with wide eyes. Ren takes a big step back, because he didn’t mean to scare this boy, but also because there is a big white bandage on his round face, like the kind that Mom would always put on Akira’s face after he gets in fights with the older and bigger kids.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now that the boy is no longer hunched over, Ren can see the line of ants marching on the pavement, their little hands full of crumbs. There is an empty plate next to the boy so Ren guesses that he had been feeding them before Ren surprised him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When they were a little younger, Akira often sat in the backyard, hunkered down with a magnifying glass and daifuku. Dad had been pleased that Akira developed a hobby of observing insects and flowers, until Ren went to see hat he was doing one day and discovered Akira burning the ants with the magnifying glass. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Of course he had immediately told their parents and watched as they yelled at Akira for an hour about the sanctity of life and how a “real man would never stoop so low as to bully something that couldn’t fight back.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Akira had shoved him angrily later, not even apologizing when Ren hit his head against the bedpost. “Snitch,” Akira had snapped before flinging himself into bed and crying himself to sleep.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ren can’t believe that there would be someone as mean and cruel as his twin, and he clenches his fist, not even noticing as the boy in front of him flinches and backs away even further.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How can you just sit there and burn them? You monster!” Ren yells, taking a step forward. He is about to yell even more - maybe repeat the lecture that his dad had given Akira, since that had worked - when he notices the boy starting to cry. Big fat tears stream down his round face and he lets out a trembling gasp, reaching up with his dirty hands to rub at his cheeks and eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“H-hey, come on,” Ren stammers. He rushes forward, careful not to step on the ants, and crouches down, unsure if he should touch the boy or not. He’s never the one making people cry - that’s Akira’s job - and he has never once seen Akira apologize for anything after. “Don’t cry. I’m sorry for yelling at you, but it’s really bad of you to kill the ants, you know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The boy shakes his head, but doesn’t say anything. He cries all weird, Ren can’t help but notice. Instead of letting out his sobs or making any sounds beyond his sniffles and soft hiccups, he’s biting his lip so hard that he’s making it all red. Ren looks around frantically for an adult or something he can use to distract the boy, but all he sees are the ants, the magnifying glass, and the notebook, which is filled with neat and clean writing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The ants didn’t like the pickle yesterday :( But today they liked the bread! :D Tomorrow I will bring a cookie?” is the most recent entry, based off the date, and Ren tips his head at the boy, who refuses to look up at him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What were you doing?” Ren asks curiously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The boy looks up at him and Ren notes absently that his eyes are all puffy and red in a way that Akira’s eyes get when he gets yelled at. Instead of looking ugly like Akira sometimes does when he cries, the boy still looks adorable, in a puppy-like sort of way. “I was watching the ants,” he says, and that’s when Ren remembers that he had asked a question in the first place.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re writing down notes too,” Ren says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The boy nods. “Ants are fun,” he says softly before he smiles up at Ren. One of his front teeth are missing and Ren tongues at the loose front tooth in his own mouth. “It’s fun to see them walk around and work together! Right now I’m trying to figure out what food ants like. There were these ants in the old neighborhood I lived in that really liked spicy food! I think the ones here like really sweet stuff?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ren nods. “I think I read somewhere that different species of ants like different types of food. The ants in your neighborhood are really special for liking spicy food!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The boy gasps. “You like to read about ants too?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yup,” Ren says, really popping the ‘p.’ “I like to read about everything.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The boy pushes himself shakily to his feet and asks, “Have you ever read the </span>
  <em>
    <span>Featherman</span>
  </em>
  <span> comics?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ren shakes his head sadly. “No. I wanted to but my parents didn’t let me buy them.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He still remembers the bitter disappointment when he approached them, his arms full of the entire series of </span>
  <em>
    <span>Featherman</span>
  </em>
  <span> that he had carefully extracted from the bookshelf at the bookstore. They had taken one look at him and marched him back to the manga section. But when Akira asked if he could buy a book about famous sports players in America, they had agreed almost immediately. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you want to buy a book?” Mom even had the gall to ask Ren as they started to line up to pay. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>At the time, Ren had been furious at the unfairness of it all that asking them to buy at least one of the </span>
  <em>
    <span>Featherman</span>
  </em>
  <span> books hadn’t been on his mind. He had simply shaken his head and ignored his parents’ curious looks at him, and watched jealously in the car as Akira spent the entire ride loudly flipping through the pages of his new book.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He doesn’t think the boy would want to hear about that though, so he doesn’t say anything more. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The boy jumps up and down excitedly and exclaims, “I have all the comics! I can share them with you!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really?” Ren gasps. He’s never met someone who would willingly share something with him and he eyes the boy suspiciously in case he’s going to take back the offer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But the boy simply smiles wider, tells Ren to wait, runs into the house, and runs back with his hands full of </span>
  <em>
    <span>Featherman</span>
  </em>
  <span>. He doesn’t even care that they get dirty when they start reading it on the ground, ants and magnifying glass forgotten as they took turns flipping the pages and talking about which Featherman was their favourite.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And thus Kurusu Ren and Akechi Goro become friends.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ren doesn’t get to monopolize Goro for very long though, because some days Goro doesn’t come out to play, and when he does re-emerge from the house, he’s always even more bandaged up and quiet until Ren can get him talking about a new book he’s read. He also isn’t able to keep Goro a secret from Akira for very long, especially since he lives right next door. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He still remembers the shocked look on Goro’s face as he looks between Ren’s resigned expression and Akira’s excited grin. “It must be nice to have a twin,” he had said, like most people tend to do when they see the Kurusu twins for the first time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As soon as Akira learns about Goro, he’s all over him, constantly inviting him to play soccer or play tag or play video games. Goro always shies away, backing into Ren and nervously making up excuses, but Akira is relentless. Sometimes Akira succeeds in roping Goro into tag, with Ren joining in the game just in case. He has never been more shocked to see such monstrous behaviour from his brother.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He made Goro cry two times by constantly tagging him instead of chasing after other people, and Goro isn’t the fastest runner in the world. While all the other kids, including Ren, slow down around Goro on purpose so that he can stand a fair chance, Akira has no qualms unleashing his cheetah-like speed and agility, honed from years of playing sports. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Goro doesn’t want to play with Akira at all, and everyone can see it except Akira himself. Ren finds himself jealously hoarding his time with Goro, happy that of all the people that Goro met through Akira, Ren is still the one who Goro wants to play with. His friendship with Goro is the one thing that he doesn’t need to share with Akira, and finally, he can live his life without wondering whether someone is looking at him and seeing his brother in his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s Sunday when all that changes, though.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ren is curled up with Goro on the couch, when Akira walks in, dirty and smelly from another day of playing soccer outside. As soon as Akira sees Goro, his entire expression changes. His lips curl into a bright smile, his dimples showing, and his eyes sparkle as he races forward, tossing the soccer ball under his arm so that it bounced on the floor before hitting the wall.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Goro immediately shrinks back as Akira shoves himself in between Ren and Goro, and Ren can’t help the scowl on his face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Goro, you’re here? You should have texted me,” Akira says with an angry shove against Ren’s shoulder. The push was so hard that Ren falls down with an “oof.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ren-kun, are you okay?” Goro asks worriedly. He leans forward so that he can look around Akira at Ren, but Akira mirrors the action, making sure that he never leaves Goro’s field of vision. “Akira-kun, you should apologize.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s alright,” Akira says dismissively. He doesn’t turn around to look at his twin at all. “Anyway, what are you two doing? Reading?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Goro nods. He holds up the comic book he had been paging through and says cheerily, “I was reading </span>
  <em>
    <span>Featherman</span>
  </em>
  <span>! This is the one where -”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Akira is already yawning dramatically. “That’s so </span>
  <em>
    <span>boring</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Nerds. Goro, you should play video games with me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Um…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ren has heard enough. He pushes himself up and hits Akira on the arm. He usually holds back because if he hits Akira too hard, then Akira won’t hold back when they play-wrestle, but this time he can’t contain his anger. “Akira! Goro and I were just having fun. No one invited you. Go play video games by yourself.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Akira whirls on him with a growl. “You got to play with Goro all day. It’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>my</span>
  </em>
  <span> turn now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Actually, I should go,” Goro says nervously. “If I don’t go home by eight, my uncle will get really mad.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ren and Akira both hesitate, knowing that Goro’s uncle can get really angry when Goro doesn’t listen to him, but Ren peeks a look at the clock.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s only five-thirty.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There’s still lots of time,” Ren points out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Goro doesn’t say anything and Ren immediately feels bad, realizing that he accidentally cut off the escape route that Goro had wanted to make for himself. He’s never liked it when the Kurusu twins argued.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Akira shakes his head though. He angrily demands, “Are you trying to avoid hanging out with me?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’s not really angry, Ren knows, because Akira’s hands are still loose and relaxed at his sides, and he isn’t giving Goro his sharp glare at all. But Goro reacts to the furious tone in Akira’s face and shrinks back immediately, his hands shooting up to his face before he puts them back down again, clenched nervously in his lap.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Akira, you’re scaring Goro,” Ren says sharply.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Akira shoots back hotly, though his tone is noticeably gentler and softer when he shifts closer to Goro again. “Sorry Goro, I’m not angry at you. I’m just sad. You don’t want to make me sad, do you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Goro worries his lip and he shakes his head. His eyes keep looking over at Ren, as if silently asking him to help. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know a way that’ll cheer me up,” Akira continues brightly, kicking his legs playfully. “Play me in Super Smash Sisters. I’ll even let you play Peach.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t really want to play video games honestly,” Goro says nervously. “I want to read comics with Ren-kun so we can talk ‘bout them later. You can read with us if you want, Akira-kun.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you even can read,” Ren can’t help but add in snidely, and Akira whirls on him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t treat me like an idiot,” Akira snaps. “You always do this in front of Goro. What, are you trying to show off or something?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before Ren can say anything in return, Goro hops off the couch and runs around Akira, standing in front of Ren in an almost protective way. His hands are balled up into little fists, but it doens’t look like he’s trying to look menacing. It looks more like he’s trying to hold back his emotions - there are already some tears in his eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“P-please stop fighting,” he says. “I don’t like it when you two fight.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry, Goro-kun,” Ren says. He reaches out and gives Goro a light stroke on his arm. He doesn’t miss the way that Akira’s eyes shoot to the action, a grimace on his face. Ren does it again just to see Akira’s face take on a distinctively angry look. “I promise we won’t fight around you again.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Goro shakes his head. “Even if I’m not here, I don’t like it when you two fight. You two are brothers. You guys should be nicer to each other.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’d be nicer to him if he wasn’t such a nerd,” Akira sighs dramatically, flopping against the cushion and closing his eyes as if even the sight of Ren was making him upset. “Actually, Goro, how about this. Let’s make a deal. I’ll be nice to Ren if you marry me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Goro gasps but Ren is the one who yells out incredulously, “Marry you? What are you even </span>
  <em>
    <span>talking</span>
  </em>
  <span> about?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If Goro and I are married, I’ll be too busy loving him to be mean to Ren,” Akira continues. He isn’t even looking at the two other boys. He opens his eyes to look up at the ceiling, and Ren shivers when he sees the light pink dusting on Akira’s pale cheeks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’s serious. This isn’t one of his jokes. He’s completely, deadly serious about this. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I…” Goro starts but he doesn’t finish his sentence, looking down at the ground. He gives Ren a helpless look and Ren shakes his head furiously, not trusting his voice. He already knows that anything he says would come out strangled and pathetic, and he doesn’t want to appear weak in front of Goro or Akira right now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, Akira-kun,” Goro finally says. His voice is soft and defeated. He sniffles once, rubbing his face with the back of his arm, and when he looks up at Akira again, there is a small smile on his face. “I’ll marry you. As long as you promise not to be mean to Ren-kun again.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course!” Akira exclaims, jumping onto his feet and clutching Goro’s hands. He doens’t seem to notice Goro flinch back from the sudden action as he continues, “Since we’ll be married, you’ll see me all the time, so you’ll be able to see for yourself that I won’t be mean to Ren anymore. You can be extra nice to Ren too, since you’ll be brothers.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Brothers…” Ren breathes. Somehow when he imagined himself living with a brother other than Akira, this wasn’t what he had in mind. He’s always wanted to be family with Goro but this wasn’t the way that he wanted to do it. There is a sharp tightness in his chest and he puts his hand up to it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’s never read about children his age having a heart attack, and it’s not as if Ren leads a particularly unhealthy lifestyle. This must be what he’s read about in Mom’s romance novels. The pain of love. It’s a shame that he’s feeling it now, completely unable to separate it from the sharp pain of heartbreak.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Akira gives Ren a smirk that Goro, his gaze fixed on the way Akira’s hands engulf his, doesn’t see. “We’ll need someone to tell us to kiss so that it’ll be a real wedding ceremony. Ren, you’ve read books about marriages, right? Why don’t you be the one to marry us?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I read that unless you go through some sort of test, you can’t marry people legally,” Ren points out, hoping that would be enough to dissuade Akira and wake Goro up to his senses.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Goro gives Akira a nervous look but Akira’s confident smile doesn’t waver at all. “We don’t need the </span>
  <em>
    <span>law</span>
  </em>
  <span> to know that we’re married. We’re the only ones thath matter in this. Just marry us, Ren, or I guess I’ll have to go back to bullying you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Those were the magic words. Goro lets out a sharp gasp and he looks at Ren beseechingly. “Ren-kun, will you marry us?”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Ren-kun, will you marry me?</span>
  </em>
  <span> would have been a much nicer phrase to hear, Ren muses, and the thought of never being able to hear that ever again makes tears prick in his eyes. He shakes his head angrily and he can hear Akira huff out a mocking laugh.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He stands up and makes sure he is looking into Goro’s eyes the whole time. He doesn’t want to look at Akira at all during this, as he recites words that he had memorized after reading over them again and again with Goro at his side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you both pledge to share your lives openly with one another, and to speak the truth in love? Do you promise to honor one another, cherish each other through sorrows and joys, hardships and triumphs, sickness and health, for all the rest of your days?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We do,” Akira says proudly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“W-we do,” Goro stammers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Akira, do you promise to take Goro as your husband?” Ren asks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I do,” Akira says firmly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Goro,” Ren starts and he has to stop, swallowing drily. When he speaks again, he is horrified at how wobbly his voice is. “Goro, d-do you promise to take Akira as your husband?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Through the tears clouding his vision, he can see Goro give him a stricken look. When Goro says “I do,” he is staring straight at Ren.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I now pronounce you husband and husband.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Akira tugs on his hands and plants his lips right against Goro’s, one hand releasing his tight grip on Goro’s hands to rub lightly against the bandage that’s perpetually on Goro’s cheek. Goro takes a step back and Akira follows him, never allowing his mouth to leave Goro’s.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Akira finally pulls back, he runs his tongue lightly over his lips and looks at Ren. He gives him a sly smirk and says, “Looks like you’re going to have to find a new playmate soon, Ren-Ren.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>